Zhang Chuchu
Zhang Chuchu (章 楚楚) is a Chinese VOCALOID developed by Shanghai Wangcheng in collaboration with Migu Comics for the VOCALOID4 engine. As a "private" VOCALOID, she is not commercially distributed. She made her VOCALOID debut in November 2016 and was officially stated to be a private vocal in April 2018. She is voiced by Wan Su (苏婉; Sū Wǎn), a voice actress from Voice Bear Studio and the winning candidate for Chuchu's audition.http://weibo.com/6069873689/F8RMBudWE History 2016 Zhang Chuchu was a character from the manhua "Chǔchǔ Dòng Rén" ("楚楚动仁") published by Migu Comics. Some time in 2016, Shanghai Wangcheng decided to attempt creating VOCALOID voicebanks and wanted to do so using the Business-to-Business (B2B) method. As a result, Shanghai Wangcheng collaborated with Migu Comics to give Chuchu a VOCALOID voicebank.http://www.wangcheng-sh.com/index/news/detail?id=32 It was made known that Chuchu would a VOCALOID4 under her first name since September.http://weibo.com/5611031032/F2UV7eN0b On November 26, a conference was held to discuss Chuchu’s development.http://www.wangcheng-sh.com/index/news/detail?id=40. At some point, Shanghai Wangcheng was recruiting potential voice providers for Chuchu through an audition.Original post was lost, but her Weibo references it in a post to Yuecheng 2017 On April 14, 2017, Nalanxunfeng, a well known producer recruited as the voicebank developer, posted test samples on his bilibili. Four of these samples featured potential voicebanks provided by four different voice providers selected from the audition. The candidates were Jun Qing (君卿; Jūn Qīng), Jizhi de Bai (鸡汁的白; Jīzhī de Bái), jackwin (降温; Jiàngwēn), and Wan Su (苏婉; Sū Wǎn). Shanghai Wangcheng hoped to have Chuchu enter the final recording stage by April 25. Chuchu, Yuecheng, and Xin Hua were to appear in an upcoming event, which was later announced to be the "A Pretty Girl in Her Whole Day" event hosted at Club MYST on May 13.http://www.wangcheng-sh.com/index/news/detail?id=34http://weibo.com/5611031032/F1nAeFaav There, Chuchu was promoted alongside YALANKA Lingerie and a 3D model of her was shown.http://weibo.com/5611031032/F2V86rlrG On June 21, Wan Su was confirmed to be the winning voice provider for Chuchu. jackwin was in second place while Jun Qing was in third.http://weibo.com/6069873689/F8RMBudWE Chuchu, Yuecheng, and Xin Hua made promotional appearances at the 2017 FUN event hosted in Chengdu on July 1.http://weibo.com/6069873689/FalsEq6py 2018 On January 26, 2018, Chuchu's Weibo account confirmed that her and Yuecheng's voicebanks would be used during Xin Hua's 3rd anniversary.https://weibo.com/6069873689/G0dhF1Ktm On April 27, it was announced that Chuchu, Yuecheng, and Xin Hua would be performing at 2018 FUN Chengdu, which would be held from June 30 to July 1.https://weibo.com/3247100847/Ge3H4vk5L In addition, Chuchu and Yuecheng's voicebanks were reported to be completed. Chuchu received a promotional image, but unlike Yuecheng, it only featured her logo.https://weibo.com/6069873689/GebKgDwlghttps://weibo.com/5549438982/GebL1knLj It was also announced that Chuchu would be appearing with a new design.https://weibo.com/6069873689/Geapb2d5a On April 30, Chuchu and Yuecheng were officially stated to be private vocals. Users who would like to use the two in exchange for their music production may apply to get them. The first set of authorized users were to be made known soon.https://weibo.com/6069873689/Get4nnKYp Concept Zhang Chuchu is the main character of the manhua "Chǔchǔ Dòng Rén" ("楚楚动仁"). She was initially a model and became a lingerie designer. Chuchu is described to be brave, lively, daring, and full of justice. Her VOCALOID counterpart markets her as a fashion idol and designer. After her debut on May 13, 2017, her biography was altered. Her birthday is listed as August 9 and her astrological sign is a Leo. Her three sizes are listed as 88-60-90. According to the new biography, she has a girlish heart under her mature appearance and she can't help but love cute stuff. Her special talents are finding strange and unknown things as well as origami. She likes to collect agendas and amazing design prints. Her character color is rose. Etymology Zhāng (章) is a common Chinese surname. It could also mean "chapter" or "order". Her given name, Chǔchǔ (楚楚), means "gorgeous", "bright", "tidy", "dainty", or "charming".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%A5%9A#Definitions Appearance Chuchu’s VOCALOID appearance is much different in comparison to her manhua counterpart. She has long rose-colored hair tied in a half ponytail and a purple thigh-length dress. Her design consists of purple butterflies located on her dress, her right wrist, her necklace, the bow holding her half ponytail, her short-sleeved black shrug jacket, and her open-toed, white heels. Marketing Chuchu was originally from her own manhua series branded by Migu Comics. Through Shanghai Wangcheng’s B2B methods, she received a VOCALOID counterpart. Those who attended the A Pretty Girl in Her Whole Day event on May 13 received a comic featuring Chuchu, Yuecheng, and Xin Hua.http://weibo.com/5611031032/F2NanefaNhttp://weibo.com/5611031032/F5NZlAK4Z She, along with Yuecheng and Xin Hua, was also featured in a manhua known as "Butterfly".http://weibo.com/5611031032/F7UCguh7C On April 13, 2018, Chuchu's model was seen onstage using a live actress's voice to test out a voice recognition software developed by iFlytek. An app featuring her voice, Migu Lingxi, released. Her voice was used to read text out loud.https://weibo.com/6069873689/GbUWahrrFhttps://weibo.com/2133102750/GbVtyvoiO On April 27, Chuchu, Yuecheng, and Xin Hua were announced to be performing at 2018 FUN Chengdu, which was to be held from June 30 to July 1.https://weibo.com/3247100847/Ge3H4vk5L Product Information Examples of Usage 200px|right *'Zhang Chuchu' is featured in songs and albums on this wiki. *There are listings for notable songs. Demonstrations Voicebank Libraries Gallery References External links Navigation Category:Zhang Chuchu Category:Shanghai Wangcheng Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID4 Category:VOCALOID4 Vb Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Chinese vocals Category:Commercially unreleased vocals Category:Related vocalists